1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner capable of not only compressing dust in a dust separating unit, but also detachably mounting the dust separating unit to a cyclone unit by rotating manipulation of a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner draws in air and dust from a surface to be cleaned using the suction force.
Dust is separated from the drawn air and is collected in a space, in the interior of the vacuum cleaner. Various methods are applied to separate the dust from the drawn air. A cyclone method is one example. The cyclone method refers to a method wherein drawn air rotates in a space such that dust is separated from the drawn air by the centrifugal force.
A cyclone unit which draws in air and rotates the drawn air, and a dust separating unit which collects dust separated from the cyclone unit are required to apply the cyclone method. The cyclone unit and the dust separating unit may be formed as one body, but they may be implemented detachably. When the cyclone unit and the dust separating unit are implemented detachably, the dust separating unit is detached from the cyclone unit such that it becomes convenient to dump dust collected in the dust separating unit.
If the dust collected in the dust separating unit is compressed in the dust separating unit, a frequency that a user has to dump the dust by detaching the dust separating unit from the cyclone unit is reduced. A method for compressing dust is disclosed in Japan Patent Laid Open No. S54-85560. According to the disclosure, a fixing wall and a rotating wall are formed in a dust separating unit, and dust in the dust separating unit may be compressed by rotating along the rotating wall.
If a dust separating unit is detachably connected to a cyclone unit, and dust is compressed in the dust separating unit, user convenience is improved, particularly in a cyclone type vacuum cleaner.
However, a conventional dust separating unit has the structure for dust compression irrespective of the structure for detachment and attachment, such that a vacuum cleaner having the dust separating unit has a complex structure, and fabricating cost of the vacuum cleaner is increased. Additionally, it is difficult for a user to operate the vacuum cleaner.